digimon:zero three
by mimic91
Summary: 2 years have passed since malomyostismons death. when the digidestined are forced back into action, they must recive help from 5 new destined against the impending darkness...
1. the dawn again

Digimon zero three

Chapter one: dawn again

Tai looked around. He knew this place. He had been here before. It was in the digital world. He was on a large hill, near the skyscraper sized spiral mountain. He could see everything from here. The beauty of the scene dumbfounded him. Then he heard a noise.

He turned, half wishing his Digimon partner agumon was there. He prepared to face whatever came at him. But when he finally saw past the glare of the sun, he saw her. Sora. The love of his life. But she didn't need to know that minor detail now.

She was walking purposefully toward him. This was the first time he realized none of his fellow digidestined were around. He looked over at sora, who was getting closer to him by the second.

"Sora," he questioned, "where are the ot.." he didn't get a chance to finish, as his mouth was muffled by a passionate kiss from sora. Tai stared at her wide-eyed, then embraced the kiss. He put one hand on her cheek, the other in her hair. Sora broke the kiss, and looked at him with love in her eyes. She opened her mouth, her beautiful voice about to fill the air….

"TAI! WAKE UP!"

Tai found himself lying on the ground, tangled with blankets. He sighed. Another dream. He looked at the clock, which read 7:00 am. He remembered today was his first day of 12th grade, and dragged himself off the ground. He put on an old shirt and some baggy black jeans. His hair was still wild. It was one of his excuses to the others as to why he had no girlfriend. That she'd have him get it cut. He smiled, remembering matt's reaction to this proclamation, which led too a song by his band called "don't try to tame me." He walked out of his small room, and into his kitchen.

He looked over at the dinner table. He saw his little sister, Kari, eating coca puffs. She had grown her long hair into a ponytail, which hung loosely over her shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with the light reflecting off them. She looked a little depressed, as those eyes off hers were aimed toward the ground. She looked at him, and he could tell why she was sad. She had had another dream about the digiworld. It had been 2 years since malomyotismon had been killed, but to stop the digiworld from being corrupted again, the four guardians had sealed the digiworld. All Digimon were also sealed in the gate. Only an occasional e-mail was aloud. But they couldn't talk about it at the moment, seeing how they had company.

Across from Kari sat an average built 14-year-old boy. He had spiky brown hair, and black sunglasses covered his green eyes. He was reading the newspaper, despite it being in Japanese and this boy was British. His name was Ryan, and he was part of the student exchange program. It had been stated that he stay with a random Japanese family, and lucky them, they were it. He was a levelheaded guy, and slow to anger. He looked up when Tai entered the room, smiled, and said, in fluent Japanese, but in a English accent, "hey tai."

Tai remembered Ryan was also very casual. He looked at the pair and motioned toward the door. "We'd better go if were gonna catch the others." he said matter of factly.

Tai was in the middle of school, dozing off. He knew he shouldn't and he knew it, but he did it anyway. He thought lightly about seeing the others. He remembered seeing the other 3 exchange students. Ryan's sister, rose, was staying at yolies. She has long blond hair, which looked like a river of beauty when she moved. She had green eyes, like her brother, and had hoop earrings. She was actually fairly smart, although she had no problem playing the part of the dumb cheerleader.

He remembered brain, an American staying with t.k. He had long black hair, which reached to his eyebrows. His marble colored eyes showed his laid back demeanor and humor. From what he heard, he was good friends with Ryan, rose, and Jon.

Jon was another American and made it pretty obvious. He had short blond hair, and wore a tattered new England patriots jersey. Obviously Brian and Jon were the only two who cared about American football enough to argue about some dumb game against the hawks or eagles or some kind of bird losing to them. Jon was also very proud, which he hoped wouldn't grow to Davis's level of pig headness.

Clarie was the last one, and was actually from japan, as she was codys cousin. She seemed to care depply for the kid, who had moved ahead a couple of grades. Her short black hair and shy demenor made her a bit of a turn-off, but she was a good kid.

He looked over at matt, who had his cut recently, so he didn't look any different then before, was doodling. Sora was twiddling her pencil around her fingers, looking bored. Suddenly, a small beeping sound started to come from 3 different things. Tai's first thought was it was someone's phone, but then two more noises joined it. Then Tai remembered that noise. He looked at matt, then sora. They all nodded, and ran from the room. Mister yokugi looked up as his three of his students ran out of the room, and yelled for them to stop. Nothing came of it.

Tai looked down at his old beat up digivice, which was letting out a distress signal. It said three words on it: computer room now

The three burst into the room, panting slightly. In the crammed little room was izzy, reading what looked like hieroglyphics on his computer. Mimi, who had recently returned for 3 months, was fanning an unconscious looking yolie, who was being held up by a confused looked Brian. Ken, who looked like yolie, was being held up by the combined strength of Davis and Jon. Ryan was comforting rose, who looked worried sick. Claire stood there, asking t.k. If he needed any help. The 14-year-old blond shook his head as he held up Kari, who looked like yolie and ken.

"What the hell happened?" sora asked in a small voice. She more worried then he had ever seen her in two years. Tai looked at izzy for answers, but Ryan spoke up first.

"They just collapsed. We didn't know what to do. Cody pulled out some thing, and you guys showed up." He said in an exasperated voice. Tai nodded. He looked at izzy, who grimaced. They only looked like this when the dark ocean was open. Tai knew what that meant. Trouble in the digiworld. He looked at his teammates, and said in an unusually calm voice "were going back." Everyone raised his or her digivices. Jon stared as they did it and began to ask "back to where?" when there was a flash of blinding light. The next thing they knew, they were all gone.

Ryan hit the ground hard. He cursed loudly, and saw Davis untangling himself from what looked like a blue lizard who was yelling "Davis! Your back!" he realized he had something in his hand, and looked at his brand new green d-3. Just then something next to him stirred…

15 minutes later…

Tai looked at his friends, each who was smiling and talking to their partners. He turned to Kari, yolie, and ken, who seemed to be better. He then looked at the new digidestined. Ryan was talking softly to a little masked animal. Only its back legs were smoke, and taprimon as he called himself, was smiling. Brian was joking around with a small gray ball with arms and legs named unomon. Rose was in a conversation with a moving talking plant named floramon, and Claire and a floating candle named (what else?) candlemon were talking to Cody and armidilomon. He looked at Jon, who was watching amused as a long centipede like kunemon argued with veemon about what was better, soccer or football

"Wonder when their trial by fire starts…" a voice from behind tai said. He turned and saw matt, who was smiling and looking at the new digidestined. A sudden shaking began, as all the destined looked up as an angry megakuwagmon began to fly at them, letting out an angry war cry as it flew at them. Tai looked at matt and said "looks like now"……

hey folks. Hoped you liked this chapter. Next chap called "the five" so take a guess what happens. Also, originally, I was gonna do an introduction like tai's for all the characters, but it'd take to long.


	2. the five

Digimon zero three

Chapter two: the five

Ryan looked up. He had been listening to taprimon explanation of why he had gotten him as his partner when he heard a large screech. He turned and suddenly felt fear reach into him, punching his stomach. A huge flying bug was heading straight for them. He looked at some of the others. But none of the others looked worried. Tai epically looked happily as the thing got closer.

"You guys know what to do!" Tai ordered, the same smirk on his face. Suddenly, lots of pillars of lights came out of nowhere and engulfed the older Digimon. Voices began to yell into the once calm air…

"GREYMON!"

"GARRUMON!"

"BIRDMON!"

"KABUTERIMON!"

"TOEGMON!"

"ANGEMON!"

"EX-VEEMON!"

"HALSMON!'

"ANKYLOMON!"

"STINGMON!"

Davis watched as the team of champions jumped into the fight. He watched with pride as they took the advantage, then with horror when they began to lose.

"Ex-veemon!" he yelled as loud as he could, "fusion digivolve! Quick!"

Ex-veemon looked sheepishly at his partner. "I..I cant! I don't know why, but I can't!" ex-veemon turned in time to see a large arm slam into his chest. He flew backwards, heading straight for Ryan. Ryan got ready for the impact when another beam of light slammed into…taprimon. A deep voice proclaimed "taprimon digivolve to… APEMON!"

Where taprimon once stood, now was a large, yellow monkey. He wore a belt over his shoulder, with a large bone in a holster. His yellow hair had red streaks in it, and he appeared ready for anything. He caught ex-veemon and jumped into the fight.

Megakuwagamon looked from his new foe to the kids. He chose to attack the one with the ponytail, remembering his master's orders. He flew in, remembering the words.

"Destroy the humans at all costs."

Brian looked over. T.k. was trying to help some angel up, while that bug was heading straight for the pony-tailed girl. He remembered how t.k. Said that's the girl he had a crush on. But it looked like she was to busy trying tending to her cat. She looked up in time to see something slam her to the side.

Brian closed his eyes. He'd smack himself if he survived. Why had he pushed her out of the way? He felt a tug on his arm and felt himself being picked up. His air was rustling in the wind, but no pain. He opened one eye, and saw a flying, Mohawk wearing horse flying in the air, carrying him by the arm!

"U…u…unomon?"

The horse let out a muffled "yes".

Brian smiled. He flipped himself up. A small army of, get this, FISHES were moving toward the bug, with a large horned seal was leading them. Roses floramon had digivolved to sunfloramon, a large flower on fire, which was now burning the thing. Jon was riding drimongamon, which was currently drilling into the bug's stomach. Candlemon was burning away as merawoman, the fires around her protecting the others.

Brian smiled at the new form of his partner.

"Ready for some payback?

The horse grinned, before charging full speed at the thing. He yelled at the top of his lungs "horn blaster!"

A large blue ball landed at the bug's feet. There was one last pause, and then the ball exploded. The bug fell backwards and let out a cry of pain before the angel of t.k.'s flew next to him and yelled "hand of fate!"

The beam of golden light slammed the thing in the chest. It let out one more terrified scream, then it burst into dust. Ryan looked where it had once lain, then turned. He didn't know they'd kill it. Brian set down next to him and looked over at Kari, who had gotten up and walked up to him. Their eyes met.

"Thanks Brian. I…uh owe you one." She smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. He began to blush too, and realized she had a beautiful voice. She then turned and he reluctantly watched as she went over to yolie and began to talk to her. He turned to t.k., and began to ask why patamon had digivolved to an angel. He failed to notice how Kari kept looking at him.

A TV on the white seals back turned on, and a blue haired kid appeared on it.

"Joe!" Tai said happily. Joe looked out at the group of them. He was at medical school right now.

He smiled lightly.

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?"

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?"

The five prelates looked at their leader. Rubmon, a human looking android Digimon with red eyes stared at the place where the hologram had been.

"So those are the digidestined…" he trailed off, amazed.

Sitting next to him was his lover, the fire winged phoemon, who looked at her partners expression with a smile.

Wolvmon sat at the far side of the table, deep in thought. He looked a lot like weregarrumon, only human sized and with long blades coming out of his wrist.

Beamon, a large furry Digimon was writing on a piece of paper, looking confused.

"Megakuwagamon was a ultimate. He should have easily destroyed a bunch of champions." He said confused.

Bradocmon, a strong female ninja Digimon sat smiling.

"It'll be fun destroying those brats." She said in a Japanese accent.

At the final spot sat a strong, tall Digimon. His long black hair looked like it was snakes, and his face could install fear into the hearts of any Digimon. He stood and looked over at the spot where his megakuwagamon had fallen. All of his five prelates stared intently at their leader.

"To answer Rubmon's question, yes those were the digidestined." He looked at the spot and reached his hand out longingly at the spot, as he could easily see the place where they had fought on the top of his castle at Spiral Mountain.

"They are the ones who destroyed my mentor and leader devimon." His hands clenched into fists as he brought his arms back to their place by his side.

He then said in a venomous voice, "For this, they shall suffer the wrath of xaimon."

Xaimon turned to his prelates, his cold eyes filled with hate.


	3. doctors orders

Digimon zero three:

Chapter three: doctors orders

Joe stared into the vast forest on his computer, and smiled.

His dankly collage room was empty at the moment, thanks to the absence of jono, his roommate. He looked into the crowd. Some faces were familiar, like Tai and matt, while others were new, like the black haired guy and the blonde chick. One face in particular caught his attention. It was her.

Mimi.

It had been 1 year since he had last seen her. Her long brunette hair reached to her slender stomach. He loved her. He had loved her since the fight with the dark masters. He loved the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she acted. She was perfect to him. Maybe when he got in the digiworld he'd tell her.

The black haired boy moved to the left a little, so a short red haired boy of 17 could squeeze in. He looked at the screen with a surprised look on his face.

"Joe…." Izzy began in a surprised tone, "how on earth did you find us?"

Joe smiled broadly as he brushed long strands of blue hair out of his eyes.

"Some tricks here and there, a couple of hacker tips from jono…" Joe began. From the look on izzy face, he could tell this had surprised him. Joe was usually anti-hacker.

"Joe, I think we need you in here." Tai said in a commanding voice. Joe smiled even more. Tai hadn't changed at all. He turned to the other destined, who all nodded furiously. He shrugged and tried to seem impassive bout the whole thing, but failed, as another grin, bigger then the others crept onto his face.

I'm going back he thought gleefully as he pulled out his old digivices. He turned, making sure no one walked in. it'd be hard to explain to someone he was a chosen soldier of light. He then got out of his chair and rose to his feet. He watched as the others scattered. He then made a heroic pose and yelled

"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Joe paused, sure to hear the rushing sound of the portal opening. But it didn't come. Nothing happened. Joe opened his eyes and looked at izzy, equally confused.

"The gate didn't open…" izzy trailed off.

* * *

"You may enter beamon."

Beamon nodded and silently entered xaimon's high chamber. He looked around. The towering pillars and high throne made the large Digimon feel smaller then he was. In the imposing throne sat xaimon, at his side were two-hunter Digimon.

When xaimon took over the digital world, he entrusted hard assignments to either his prelates or one of the hunters. The hunters were large and powerful, nearly unstoppable in combat. The two next to xaimon were steelmon, a huge, indestructible steel plated Digimon. The other was Silmon, a quick-footed assaian Digimon. Silmon's dark blue fur came in handy, seeing how he preferred to kill silently.

"I see your digital block has succeed in stopping the last digidestined from entering the digital world." Xaimon said in a voice that would have petrified any other Digimon. Beamon however, was different. He too had followed devimon, and was once xaimon's equal.

Xaimon turned to the two Digimon too his side and nodded. The pair of hunters bowed, and then left the room. Beamon watched them leave, when he heard xaimon speak again.

"Your talents have been used, my friend…" beamon turned to his leader. He was no longer his companion. He was his king. Xaimon smiled a toothy grin. "Now THEIRS will be utilized."

* * *

"I don't understand." Joe said angrily. He was this close, THIS CLOSE, to returning to the digiworld. He looked angrily at izzy. Izzy was babbling on about the gate when movement caught Joes gaze. It was a blue Digimon, sitting in a tree. It was pulling three short throwing knives out of his pocket. Joe's eyes widened. He turned to izzy.

"Alright Joe, I've figured out the gates problem. It's a block. You can get in, but it could kill you." Izzy explained in a voice that suggested he was sorry. He was just starting up again when Joe cut him off.

"Iz, listen carefully," he whispered hurriedly. He could see the blue thing raising his arm. "You have to move. Don't ask why just do it on 3..2.." the blue Digimon started to bring his arm down for the throw.

"NOW!" izzy moved to the left just in time to see a 3 long knives land quivering in the spot where izzy's hand had just been. He turned just in time to see tentamon go to kabuterimon, then get slammed by steelmon. Everyone turned and digivolved. The fight was tough. No one seemed to even slow steelmon down and it didn't help that silmon was too fast for a single blow to land.

Joe could only watch. Ikkaumon tried his best to help, but without Joe, he just couldn't be that much of an aid. Joe watched as everyone was getting thrown around like rag dolls. He fought back tears of anger. He raised his digivice.

"I don't care if it kills me, I have to help them!" Joe yelled, standing up furiously. He raised his digivice, and gulped before saying the magic words.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

There was a blinding light, and the next thing he knew, Joe felt grass between his fingers. He opened his eyes, and saw steelmon, surprised by the addition of another kid. Then Joe looked over to ikkumon. But it wasn't ikkumon standing there. It was the seal skinned, hammer holding zudomon. Joe looked at his chest, which was giving off blue light.. A small gold tag lay on his chest, and inside it was a small glowing cross with dots around it. The crest of reliability. It was back.

Zudomon turned angrily to steelmon, who was nonplussed by the arrival of another Digimon. The silent warrior reared his scarred head and charged in. The smile on his face grew as he got closer. Zudomon just stood there, staring him down. Then, suddenly, zudomon took his right foot and sidestepped the behemoth, at the same time bringing the hammer down on his foes head. There was a loud thud as the hammer crushed his skull. Steelmon stood still for a second, and then fell over. He burst into dust before he hit the ground. Zudomon turned to slimon, who turned and disappeared into the forest.

Zudomon burst into light and was a smiling goamon again. The others looked at Joe. And smiled. Reliable Joe had come through. Mimi's face stuck out especially.

Tai walked over to his friend and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. He was beaming as he said, "welcome back Joe!"

* * *

Slimon was trembling with fear. He stood before the five prelates in xaimon's high chamber. Phoemon looked like she was about to burst with excitement. It wasn't every day a hunter was executed. Wolvmon looked sadly at the doomed Digimon. Rubmon watched, mildly interested. Beamon stared, his eagerness showing in his eyes. Bradocmon looked on in disgust.

"How unhonorble." She spat, and then she moved so xaimon could walk into the chamber. His face was impassive, but his eyes showed a fire that had not been there before. He raised his sword without words. Silmon bowed his head.

* * *

A loud scream could be heard all over the island.

* * *

Hey guys. This is not the last time we'll see the return of a crest.

To answer one of the questions in a review, a lot of the Digimon are fan created. Xaimon, the prelates, unomon (but not unimon), the two hunters, ect.

The next chapter doesn't have a title yet, but it'll feature andromon and the city he protects as major plot points.

Also, if any of you want to send me fanart of characters, I'd love to see them. My e-mail is 


	4. broken promises

Digimon zero three

Chapter four: ruined promises

* * *

Tai looked proudly at his friends. They all seemed happy to be together again. He smirked, remembering how they all hated each other the first time they got here. He still remembered how he had always called izzy some name and always fought with matt. Now they were his best friends.

"You've done a good job Tai." Came a voice from right behind him. Tai turned, surprised, and almost fell off the rock he was standing on. He turned and saw sora. She was smiling.

"Oh! Hey sora!" Tai said, a little too cheerfully. She was a goddess in Tai's eyes. "What do you mean by a good job?" he said as an afterthought.

"You know," she said simply "leading us. We wouldn't have made this far without you."

Tai blushed, but tried his best to not let it show. "I had your help." He said.

"Yeah, but not as much as you." She proclaimed stubbornly. She was involuntarily moving closer to Tai.

"You led the second generation." They got closer. "You give the others confidence." Tai realized they were close but didn't stop. "You saved me from…datamon…" she trailed off. They were mere centimeters apart now. Both moved in closer. Tai could feel her soft breath on his face…

"TAI! SORA! C'MON!" It was matt. The two turned with lighting speed. The two looked at each other for half a second, and then ran to the others.

"This close, THIS CLOSE" Tai murmured under his breath as he reached the others. Izzy was looking at a map of the digital world on his laptop. Matt turned to Tai when he got there.

"Izzy says we should head to andromon's city." Matt said. "He can't get in contact with andromon." Tai nodded and looked at sora. She had a look on her face that made it impossible to tell if she was relieved or sad that they had been stopped. He turned to the others and said in a loud confident voice that didn't show his uncertainty about sora,

"Lets go!"

* * *

Wolvmon and Rubmon stood outside of xaimon's huge citadel, watching the stars. Wolvmon's hand blades were sheathed, and Rubmon had taken off his chest plate, which concealed a long x scar.

They were waiting for a chance to see xaimon about beamon's peculiar actions since the two hunters were killed. He was rarely leaving the training grounds and didn't come to meals anymore. It had been two days since then, and Wolvmon was starting to worry about his comrade.

"Nice night." A voice said, snapping Wolvmon out of his stupor. The wolf Digimon turned to his comrade. He then looked up.

"Yes. It is." He said, gazing at the stars. There was a pause, and then Wolvmon said, "Why do we do this, Rubmon?"

Rubmon rolled his eyes. This was the fourth time he had been asked this question in the last week.

"It is because we are Digimon without a death wish." Rubmon said with a small smile, remembering what had happened to any Digimon who had not obeyed xaimon.

"Yes, but we know he is evil." Wolvmon continued. Rubmon started to frown. "We both know that sooner or later, the digidestined will destroy him. Part of me wishes for it to be sooner then later."

Rubmon turned to his fellow prelate. "I should turn you over for heresy for saying those words," Rubmon said threatinly. Then the frown was replace with a smile. "But then what kind of a friend would I be?"

Wolvmon smiled weakly as a trumpet horned and the two friends walked into the main chamber.

As they walked in, beamon left with a small bag thrown over his shoulder. The two companions looked up at xaimon questonly.

"Before you ask, beamon is on a special mission for me." Xaimon said, then turning to Rubmon. "What do you want, my prelates?"

Rubmon blinked, and then said, "You answered my question, my lord. Thank you." He turned on his heel and left. Wolvmon looked up at the fierce dark Digimon. Part of him wanted to ask the questions he had been promised answers for, and the entire reason he had joined along side Rubmon. He decided against it. He then silently turned and walked away.

Xaimon knew what he wanted to know. And he wouldn't tell Wolvmon the answers he seeks. If he did, then he would lose his strongest soldier. Xaimon turned to his chair when he heard a familiar voice.

"When are you going to tell him, Xaimon?"

Xaimon drew his long dark sword and looked angrily at diremon. The brothers looked almost the exact same, except for the eyes and hair. Diremon's shinning blue eyes showed love and compassion while his long golden Lockes covered his face.

"You heard their conversation?" diremon asked simply. "He knows the fate that befell devimon awaits you." Xaimon just watched, letting his anger grow. "I mean, devimon was beat by a bunch of champions. Even Etamon was stronger then that, and we all know he was a raging lunatic." Xaimon tightened his fingers on the hilt of the weapon. "How much longer do you think you'll last, dear brother?"

"SHUTUP!" xaimon screeched, charging and bringing the sword through his brother's chest. Diremon looked down at where the sword now rested in his chest, and smiled as he walked backwards, away from the sword.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place? Yes? Good." He said, in the same manner as friends say when they go home for the day. Diremon grinned a child's smile and walked through the wall. Xaimon sheathed his sword.

"I killed you diremon," he said through gritted teeth. "Why won't you stay dead?"

* * *

The digidestined had been walking for two days now, when they finally saw smoke. "It's the city!" Kari said happily. She would get too see andromon again. The group of teenagers ran too the smoke, expecting too see the factory chimney billowing. The older destined gasped when they got close enough to see, and the new destined looked on in amazement and horror.

They were right. The factory was giving off the smoke. Or at least it was the ruins of the factory giving off smoke.

The digidestined walked attentively inside the ruins. They looked in sadness at all the damage that had been done. Rose noticed a small glimmer of sunlight reflecting off what looked like a metal head.

"Guys…" she said scared. "What's that? Tai looked at where she was pointing and yelled "Andromon!"

The other destined looked over in surprise and ran forward. It was indeed andromon, and he was crushed by a piece of machinery. He opened his green eyes in time to see a large orange dinosaur he had once fought picking the fallen piece of iron off him. He turned and saw the old friends he had made years ago.

"Digidestined!" he said in his regular monotone. The destined smiled at him, and then helped him to his feet.

"I knew you would come," he said smiling. "So I saved these for you." He outstretched his arms and opened his huge fists. Inside them were two small tags. And in them…

"The crests of courage and love!" Sora yelled happily as she slipped the tag around her slender neck. Tai walked into the daylight as he fixed his crest around his neck also and said seriously "Andromon, who did this?"

Before andromon could answer, a voice came out of nowhere. "Allow me to answer that. It was I."

The destined turned and saw a muscular blue Digimon crouching on a pillar, with a sack over his arm. He was smiling evilly at the group of kids.

"I am beamon," he said. "And I'm the last thing any of you will ever see."

* * *

Hey guys. How'd you like it? Sorry it took so long. I'm also sorry that my e-mail keeps getting cut off. I'd like to remind you all that I'd love some art of the characters. Just go to my profile for the e-mail. 


	5. justice be done

Digimon zero three: chapter five

Justice be done

Sora looked up at the monster in front of her. Beamon, as he called himself, had a lot of white fur covering his fist, chest, and feet. The rest of him was a deep shade of blue. There was a small sack throw over his shoulder, increasing the feeling of dread in the seventeen year old. There was a mad glint in his eye, and he wore a small smirk.

"My lord Xaimon has given me the pink slip for the lot of you." He said suddenly, knocking Sora out of her thoughts. She glanced to her friends. All of them looked a little surprised by these words. Except Andromon. His green eyes showed an anger and fire Sora didn't even know existed in the normally kindly robot.

"Xaimon…" he said through gritted teeth. Then, before anyone could act, andromon raised his arm and fired a huge missile at the Digimon in front of them. Beamon's eyes shined menacingly, and then he jumped up and kicked the missile out of his path. He started to pounce from rock to rock, avoiding each explosion. He brought his feet down hard on Andromon's chest, but then was forced to do a back flip to avoid the swishing tail from Greymon.

"I take it he's a bad guy…" Brian asked rhetorically. Andromon nodded.

"He serves Xaimon, so he must be." He said angrily, firing more missiles. Greymon looked down at his partner.

"Maybe I and Birdramon should Digivolve." He roared. Tai nodded, and then looked at Sora. Sora looked at him. What did she feel for him? Was it love like a brother, or more…

"Sora! Now!" Sora shook her head and looked determinedly at Beamon. Two shinning pillars of light hit the combating Digimon. The loud disembodied voice called out two names. METALGREYMON and GARDRUMON, and the two ultimates charged.

T.k. looked questionably at andromon. "Who is Xaimon?" he asked attentively. The machine man turned to the dirty blonde and began to speak.

"He is a very powerful dark Digimon." He began. "his power rivals the dark masters and he is merely an ultimate. He used to be kept in check by his brother diremon, but now diremon is gone." The android stopped, thought for a second, and then continued. "He was also Devimon's ward."

"WHAT!" T.k. yelled. His eyes began to show a powerful fire, and he clenched his hands into fists. Izzy turned to his friend and said simply,

"Don't worry about it. I know we'll find a way to beat him" suddenly, two lights began to appear in the sack. Beamon smiled.

"'bout time." He said coolly, before throwing the bag on the ground. Inside his hands were the crests of intelligence and hope, along with a digi-egg. He grinned madly, and then began to glow. The light soon faded, but the damage was done. Where the blue and white demon stood before was now a taller, buffer, grey monster. He began to laugh.

"I AM GREYBEAMON!" he yelled triumphantly, before jumping at the digidestined. Metalgreymon's claw slammed into the pouncing beast, but Greybeamon just looked at him and drop kicked him.

Meanwhile, Ryan had walked over to andromon and asked in a small voice "andromon…what happened to those who lived here?"

Andromon looked sadly at the digidestined. "Dead. All of them." He said. Ryan's eyes widened. Dead. Five hundred, as matt had said. Five hundred innocents. Dead."

His hands clenched into fists. "Taprimon…" He said coolly, trying to keep his rage in check, "digivolve." the little monster nodded, then digivolved to the hulking Apemon. Meanwhile, Izzy and Mimi stared at the digi-egg. Izzy couldn't figure out which one it was. But all he knew was it was glowing.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to Ryan and Apemon, who were shaking with anger. "Greybeamon!" Ryan yelled, "You're going to pay!" suddenly, the digi-egg disappeared from greybeamon's hand and appeared in Ryan's. He remembered what Davis had told him if a digi-egg popped up. He shot his arm forward, and yelled into the air.

"DIGIARMOR, ENERGIZE!"

There was flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light was gone, everyone saw the now burning Fireapemon leap into the fray.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm waiting for a review. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long, though. 


	6. city on fire

hey. i do not own digimon and most of the charcters in this story. some, such as the new digidestiened are mine. you can go check digimon encyclapedia if you want to know for sure.

* * *

Digimon zero three: chapter 6

Burning city

Greybeamon glanced at the airborne ape in front of him. He starred at the fire tattoos all over his body. He looked at the long burning stick in his hand. He also noticed the fire in his eyes. Any other Digimon would have been shaking out of fear. But greybeamon just smiled. Why should an armor Digimon worry an ULTIMANTE? Greybeamon bended his knee's and pounced.

There was a loud SMACK as Fireapemon slammed his bone in greybeamon's chest, then kneed him in the chin. He then brought his left foot around for a round house kick. Greybeamon slammed head first into a building as Fireapemon landed on the ground, then pivoted to face the prelate.

The prelate looked through the window he had been hit through. He gave the fire Digimon a scolding look before jumping back into the fight.

Izzy looked in astonishment at where greybeamon had landed, then watched at the buff monster dived at Fireapemon and the burning monkey dodged him. There was no way this could be happening. The digi-eggs had all been used against malomyotismon, and were all destroyed. Then how could one they'd never seen before be there? Then a monotone brought Izzy back to the real world.

The machine voice of andromon was ringing in izzy's ears. "The….di…digi-egg…of justice…." He said. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. He stared at the egg in Ryan's hand.

"What's his problem?" Izzy said to Mimi, and she simply shrugged. Izzy looked up and tackled Mimi out of the way as Fireapemon slammed into the ground right where they'd just been a second ago. They looked up and saw Fireapemon football tackle the prelate hard in the stomach. The two ran over to the safety of the others. Claire looked up and noticed that Ryan wasn't there. He was out in the middle of the ruins, with a determined look on his face.

Cody looked at rose and asked "did something happen?"

Rose looked at the boy and frowned slightly…

_Years ago…_

_Two young five year olds played on the playground. They carelessly looked at the candy store across the street and walked over to it. They didn't notice the mask wearing man with a bag in hand run out of the store. There were loud sirens all over the place. _

_The two siblings looked up in time to see the girl get smacked on the head with the butt of the gun. The man with the mask grabbed the unconscious girl up and used her as a shield. He was yelling something, but the boy didn't notice. There was a loud bang, and then the masked man fell to the ground with a 9mm hole in his head. Two men in white ran over and picked up the girl and put her into the emergency truck. The boy looked at the police officer with a smoking gun in his hand….._

"… That's how it happened. Ryan's always wanted to be a cop since then. It made him belive in justice above anything else." Rose finished. As they listened, andromon walked up to the now wrestling Digimon. his eyes were stone cold. He brought his fist down hard into greybeamon's back, and then there was a loud yell.

Greybeamon flew into the air. The punch and kick had made him airborne. He almost didn't see Fireapemon yell the words "fire cannon!" He lookeddown in time to see a huge fireball head straight to him. The prelate stared death in the face, and for the first time in his life, felt fear.

A huge explosion rocked the digidestined. They watched as the smoke cleared and the two crests fell towards the ground. Brian and unomon dived and caught the two, and cheered. The rest of the group smiled. They looked in the direction of the now tired looking taprimon, who had just appeared where Fireapemon had been. Ryan picked him up and said in a reassuring voice "That's my guy."

15 minutes later…

The digidestined stood on the outskirts of the city. Andromon smiled at the lot of them and waved goodbye. Izzy walked up to him and asked, almost in a whisper, "What's the big deal about the digi-egg?"

Andromon looked at the boy and frowned. He quickly returned to the smile and said "Another time, my friend, another time" Izzy nodded, and made a mental note to find out what that was about. He ran to join the others, who were already at the top of the hill. The group walked away waving.

Andromon waved goodbye. He thought quietly to himself. He thought about Xaimon, the new destined the digi-egg. But most importantly, he remembered an old friend…


	7. lightning strikes

Toei or Disney or something owns Digimon. I don't know who, but I don't. Certain characters (the new digidestened, Xaimon, ect.) are all owned by me. For a list of who belongs to toei, go look at the Digimon encyclopedia.

Digimon zero three

Chapter seven: lighting strikes

Brian looked around. Was it just him, or had they seen that tree before. He sighed sadly. They were lost. He knew it.

As he looked at the ground, Unomon looked at his partner from his spot on Brian's shoulder. He stared at him for a second, then said in a flat voice "Brian?"

Brian turned mournfully too him and said "yeah?"

Unomon stared hard at him, then, rather suddenly, yelled "UUUUBBBBEEEERRRR-GGGGNNNNOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!"

Brian, T.K., Kari, Yolie, and any one who heard the exclamation looked at the little blue guy, then they all burst into laughter. Brian wiped some tears away from his eyes and said "Thanks man. I needed that."

Unomon just smiled, bowed, and said "No problemo!"

Brian turned and saw the others still laughing. His eyes meet Kari's, and they both turned away embarrassed. Brian thought simply to himself. "I wonder if she's single…"

* * *

Xaimon looked stone cold as he heard the news of Beamon's defeat. Rubmon and Phoemon had been surprised, while Wolvmon and Bradocmon looked like they had expected it. Xaimon looked simply at the reaming prelates. He then sighed.

"A hunter and his servant will be sent to deal with the brats. Until then, all four of you will practice and train, or I will personally kill you all. Understood?"

The four prelates all nodded, then left the room. Xaimon looked at the floor and thought quietly to himself. He then looked to the open door and closed it. None needed to here his brother when he arrived.

* * *

Davis looked back and smiled at Kari. He still had a crush on her, but it had weaned since the last time they were here. He also grew a little jealous that Brian was getting to put some moves on his girl. He turned, and rammed straight into a tall pillar.

He looked up, and gasped. Three digi-eggs sat perched on the pillar's top. One was the digi-egg of friendship, and another was the digi-egg of sincerity. He noticed the third was an unusual pattern, but he didn't mind. He turned and yelled "Yolie! Look!"

Yolie ran over and jumped with joy. She cheered so loud that noone heard the stomping of feet. She turned with the egg in hand and yelled "I GOT IT!"

She stopped talking when a sword appeared inches away from her neck. Out of the bushes came two Digimon. One was a sword wielding gray one, while the other, was Centurmon. "Centurmon!" Mimi yelled. The half horse half man turned. There was a dark ring around his neck. Mimi gasped, and the gray one laughed.

"Don't mind him," he said grinning. "I am jormon by the way. Xaimon put a hit on your heads, sorry, but its business." He grinned evilly.

Suddenly, he was tackled by raidramon's black form. Davis looked angrily at the pair, and he was soon joined by shakurrimon and angemon.

Brian looked around, and then got an idea. He whispered the plan to Unomon, and there was a flash. Unimon stood there, waiting for its rider. Brian grinned.

Jormon swung his blade at shakurrimon. Even though the blow was caught, it knocked him off balance and jormon kicked him in the gut. Centurmon meanwhile knocked angemon back towards the others.

Raidramon looked around franticly, looking for aid. Jormon smiled, then raised his sword high…WHACK!

Unimon head butted him in the back hard. Unimon and Brian tried to fly away, but centurmon fired a blast at him. The explosion missed by inches, and knocked the pair to the ground. The two were dazed as jormon walked casually to him. Suddenly, the digi-egg shot at Brian, and Brian launched himself at it. He caught it, and izzy's computer flashed DATA FILE: DIGI-EGG OF LOYALTY RECOVERED he looked at it and yelled "digi-Armour energize!"

There was a flash, then where Unimon stood now watched a tall sword-bearing warrior. He had a shield with the loyalty crest on it, and a helmet made of iron covered his face. He got into a fighters stance and smiled at the hunter in front of him.

"I am Templarmon…" he said to the beast in front of him. "And I'm gonna kill you." Jormon stared the soldier down, and then charged. Centurmon raised the gun that was his arm, but a portal flashed in front of him and a sword sliced through the dark ring.

Templarmon cocked his head at his attacker, then yelled "lighting strike!" there was a flash, and Templarmon stood behind the hunter, smiling. Jormon stood motionless, then collapsed into data. Brian cheered for his partner, then looked at centurmon.

Everyone was staring at their friend. He was breathing slowly, and held three things in his hand. One was the crest of friendship, while another was the crest of sincerity. The other was a note. Templarmon de-digivolved and walked over to Tai who was reading the note. "What does it say?" matt asked.

Tai looked grimly at the others. "Its from Genni." He said. "It says he can't help us, and that were probably all going to die.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Hoped you liked it. Please review! 


	8. the earth roar

Digimon zero three

Chapter eight: The earth roar

Rose looked up. The tree she was resting against gave her some shade, but it stopped her from looking at the stars. That was her favorite thing in the world. It relaxed her a great deal, and she needed something to calm her nerves.

2 hours ago…

"WHAT?" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs. Tai looked down sadly at the piece of paper in his hands. Sora looked scared, and Izzy, for once, couldn't give an answer. Mimi began to shake, Joe starred at the note, and Davis felt a bead of sweat slip down his brow. T.k. gulped, Kari put her hands to her mouth, while Yolie just stood there, shocked. Cody looked like he was thinking, and Ken looked at the others, worry showing in his eyes.

The new digidestined however, just looked a little taken aback. All of them were thinking the same thing: who's Genni?

"How could he say that?" Sora asked timidly. Matt's face was turning red with rage. "He's the one who probably got us stuck here, now he's saying we're going to die? That son of a bitch!"

Claire looked from person to person before saying "Who the hell is Genni?"

Cody looked to her and said "He's the closest thing to a mentor for us. He always helps us when he can." Tai looked up and added, "If he says we're gonna die, then we are royally screwed."

Ryan's muscles tightened. Brian let out a low "Damn." Rose's eyes widened. Jon looked from person to person, as if he was waiting for an "Aprils fools!" to pop up. Claire put her hand to her mouth, and began to shake uncontrollably

"To hell with this." Matt said angrily, walking away from the group. Sora looked up and grabbed his arm. "No Matt. Remember what happened last time you left?" she said scolding. Matt closed his eyes, and could almost feel Tai's fist slam into his jaw again. Matt sighed, defeated, and turned to the group. He stared everyone down before saying, "Well, now what?"

Stranmon felt fear rear its ugly head as he bowed low to Xaimon and his prelates. He was the consort between the hunters and their dark leader. It was the consort's job to tell Xaimon when a hunter failed, and Xaimon was known for his tendency to take out frustration on consorts. He was the sixth person this week to get the job.

"Umm…my lo...Lo…lord," stranmon said, stuttering from fear. He could feel the gaze of the prelates on him, and gulped. "Umm...well…jor...Jor...Jormon has been ki..Killed and another des...des…destined Digimon has armor digivolved." He closed his eyes, expecting the sword to come down and slice his head clean off. He waited, then opened his eyes. Maybe he'd see another sunrise after all.

"Look at me, stranmon" Xaimon said. Stranmon raised his head, and felt a strong, pitch black hand grab his throat. The hand jolted to one side violently, and there was a loud CRACK and the former consort exploded into data.

Xaimon turned to his prelates coolly. They all looked at him, waiting for orders. "Send cherrymon to destroy them." He said, and then walked to his chambers.

"Hey rose." Mimi said, walking up to the young blond. Rose, who was deep in thought, didn't even look up at the brunette. "Oh. Hey Mimi." Rose said. Mimi sat down next down to the brit and looked at her. Rose finally turned to Mimi and smiled.

"What?" she asked. Mimi smiled and said "Nothing. Just wanted to relax." Rose looked questionably at her for a second, then smiled and said "Go ahead." Mimi nodded, then put her head against the tree and sighed.

Tai looked at the lake. He skipped rocks against the lake absentmindedly. He thought about how Sora calmed matt down. Yeah, they had gone out for a while a few years ago, but they broke up. Were they back together, or…

"He's stealing her away from you." Tai looked up in surprise. In front of him was a tall talking tree. "What?" Tai asked the Digimon. "Matt. He's stealing Sora from you. Get rid of him. She'll be yours and yours alone." Tai remembered his dream. He looked down at the rock in his hand and remembered the fight he and matt had a while back.

"Tai!" Tai turned. It was the others. They were running to him with matt in the lead. In rose's hand was another digi-egg. "Tai, this fell out of a tree and rose caught it!" Matt yelled. Then he saw the tree. His eyes widened, he skidded to a stop, turned to Gabumon and said, "Gabumon, its cherrymon! Go!" gabumon nodded, then turned into garurumon.

Tai looked between the two and said "Who is this guy?"

"He's cherrymon, tai. He's evil. Get away from him." Matt said. "Don't listen to him Tai." Cherrymon said. Tai looked at both before saying quietly, "What do I do?"

"You listen to your friend, Tai!" Everyone turned. Rose was standing next to floramon, the digi-egg in hand. "You trust him, like you should!" she looked briefly at Brian and Ryan before turning back to Tai. "He's your friend. Trust him!"

"Shut up!" cherrymon yelled, and then shot his arm out at rose. Rose gasped, then the arm hit pure light. The digi-egg glowed with a great light. Cherrymon drew his hand back and exclaimed "The digi-egg of nobility!"

Floramon looked at her partner and said "Do it rose!" rose nodded, then raised the digi-egg and yelled, "Digi-armor, energize!" Floramon began to glow, and then a voice yelled "Floramon digivolved to…Leofloramon!" Where floramon stood a minute ago was now a tall lioness. Her fur was red, and she smiled at the tree in front of her.

"Can't we talk about this?" Cherrymon said, obviously scared. Leofloramon looked at the tree blinked once, then pounced. She landed right in front of him and yelled "Earths roar!" then she roared. A green blast came from her mouth and slammed head long into the digimon in front of her. The tree yelled in pain, then exploded into data. The lioness nodded then dedigivolved back to floramon, smiling contently. She was hugged from behind by Rose.

Tai looked at the others, lowered his head, and said, "I'm sorry matt." "Its okay man. That guy tricked me in to fighting you." Matt said, smiling slightly. Tai nodded, and then said, "Let's go!" trying to hide his own worries.


	9. The will of Roninmon

I do not own digimon. Many of the characters in here ARE mine though, but not most. Digimon is a trademark of toei or abc or something…

Digimon: zero three

Chapter nine

The great ronin slash

Jon looked from side to side. He sighed, then opened his backpack. It was raining, so the digidestined were stuck in a cave.

"Us, the great saviors of the digital world, were stuck in a cave because of little rain." Jon mumbled, leering at the gameboy he had pulled out of his sack. "Well, it could be worse…" Joe said, as he walked by the disgruntled teen. Just then, Jon's game of _advance wars_ blooped to black, and the LOW BATTERY light popped up on the side of the handheld.

Jon looked up at Joe and just glared at him.

* * *

Wolvmon looked down at Sabermon and just glared at him.

Sabermon was the king of the hunters, and also one of the few left who had not yet been killed, by the destined, the training, or xaimon himself. He was a large, muscle-bound man. He was almost indestructible, and faster then almost any other digimon. He was also a royal prick, and wolvmons rival for as long as he could remember.

"My lord, Xaimon, we have located the digidestened. And this time they will not survive. I myself will see it done." Sabermon said in a confident voice. Xaimon looked down at the blonde haired monster.

"If you fail…" Xaimon began, but the warlord cut him off. "I shall NOT fail, my lord." Xaimon looked taken a back for only a second, but he then nodded. Sabermon smiled evilly, before turning around and walking away. As he walked, he looked up and smirked up at wolvmon. Wolvmon stared angrily at him.

Wolvmon waited a minute after sabermon left, then turned to Xaimon.

"Why him?" Wolvmon asked angrily. Xaimon looked at the wolf like monster in front of him. "He is the leader of the hunters. He is maybe my best assassin. And he is sadistic and cruel, meaning the digidestined's deaths will be slow and painful. But I do not remember having to explain my choices to you, wolvmon." He said, a small thread of annoyance in his voice.

Phoemon looked at the pissed off beast in front of her, then at her master. "Please forgive him, my lord." She said, bowing to Xaimon. "He and sabermon have been enemies as long as I can remember." The tall man looked at her for a second, then nodded. "I do not belive sabermon will succed, wolvmon. I belive he will fall, or return in shame. If he returns, you may dispose of him."

Wolvmon nodded, still mad but content with this agreement. "Leave." Xaimon said simply, and the prelates left the room. After the door was closed, Phoemon turned to wolvmon and looked angrily at him. Her wings spread out, and she opened her mouth to say something, but wolvmon spoke first. "Thank you, sister. Phoemon looked at him, sighed, then folded her wings. She smiled at wolvmon. Just don't do it again, she said, before walking off to catch up with Rubmon. Wolvmon stood there, alone in the hallway, and felt more lost then ever before.

* * *

The rain had yet to stop. Jon sat sadly in a corner of the cave. Kunemon crawled next to him and asked "What's the matter?" "Nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Kunemon looked at his partner, shrugged, then lid next to him. Jon stared sadly into space. His hand in his pocket, wrapped around an egg.

He did not pretend to know the symbol on the yellow and red object, but he kept it in his pocket. He could show it to izzy, but then everyone would know he had it. he was saving it. The others had saved lives with their eggs. He wanted to do that to. He tried to distract himself by looking at some markings in the wall behind him, but the darkness shrouded the picture.

Suddenly, there was a loud "AAAHHH!" from the entrance of the cave. Jon looked up, expecting to see Mimi running by with spiders in her hair, but not what happened next. A giant blonde man ran into the cave and shouldered Ryan, Sora, and Cody before anyone could say "What….

Claire looked up. Her friends were being beat, bad. She and Candlemon looked around. Claire looked to the left. Nothing there. She looked to the right. Blood red eyes stared at her. She could see old blood on his fangs, claws in his hands…Claire fell backwards, fainting from fear. Candlemon turned to sabermon in time to be smacked across the face into the stonewall.

Jon crept through the rocks he was sitting behind. Kunemon looked at his partner and nodded, before a bright flash heralded the appearance of drimongmon. The man, in the meantime, had beaten the others into unconscious. He smiled to himself. He had not killed, wounded, or seriously hurt any of them…yet. There was a sudden movement, so small it could be a mouse of even a leaf blowing in the wind, yet sabermon saw it.

The next thing he knew, he was holding drimongmon horn a foot away from his chest. "Close, but not close enough." Sabermon said as he smirked, before flinging drimongmon to the side. He then turned to Jon and smiled. "Give up, and I might be quick." He said, a grin on his face. Jon had no other choice. He pulled his fist out of the pocket, and still holding the egg, slammed it into sabermons face while shouting "SCREW YOU!"

There was a flash of light. Sabermon covered his eyes in pain, screaming. Jon looked behind him for one second and read the description. It was the crest on the egg. Under it read the legend: **THE CREST OF WILL**

Drimongmon charged the blinded foe. Jon raised the egg and yelled, "digiarmour-energize!" a beam of light slammed into drimongmon, and he kept running. Only thing was, he was now in a samurai suit of Armour, brandishing a sword, and a voice boomed roninmon.

"Great ronin slash!" the Digimon yelled, as he slashed his sword in a vertical swipe and blue fire shot at sabermon. Still blinded, the beast didn't see the blue flame slice him, until he fell in two and exploded into data. Jon cheered, which awoke many of the others. He soon found himself telling the story to his friends, and didn't stop until the rain had stopped also.

* * *

Wolvmon stood out on the balcony, staring at the stars. The plan was set. He and Bradocmon would attack with wolvmon's hand picked recruit team. They would do whatever he ordered. They had also said they served him, not Xaimon. He looked into the night. The next day would bring the hardest choice he would ever know, he knew it. He just wished he had more time to think. But he didn't. His mind was made. He sighed sadly, and looked to the stars again. He spent many hours thinking there. 


End file.
